


Just fall in love with me

by Lilbug



Series: The 100 drabbles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Murphy is a Little Shit, a horrifying amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug/pseuds/Lilbug
Summary: Murphy just wanted to go shopping. He just wanted to get a new shirt, maybe a new pair of pants.Then, some curly-haired asshole appears, asking him to be his "fake-boyfriend". Less asking, more like demanding.It doesn't help that he's running on two hours of sleep, and about three gallons of coffee, either.So, of course, he agrees. What's the worst that could happen, really?





	1. 1 - "Just..go out with me, alright?"

The dark blue sweater looks nice, admittedly. Murphy takes it off of the hook, pulling out his phone. 

**me**: hey miller does this look good?

He holds the sweater up to his chest, winking in the most disgusting way possible.

**me**: [it_me_binch.png]

**miller**: yea ig

**miller**: but ur never gonna get any Dick with that

Murphy physically recoils, clutching the sweater closer to him. 

**me**: fuck you it looks amazing

**miller**: sweetie thats my point u wont be fucking anyone with that

Murphy scowls, sending a string of middle finger emojis to his asshole of a roommate. He makes a mental note to _not_ grab Miller's stupid pretzels, and makes a beeline to the self-check out. Well, he tries. He ends up ramming face first into some guy's chest. "Shit, sorry." He mutters, moving away from the man. He feels a hand on his shoulder, and sighs. So, he's getting into a fight. Exciting. He looks up, and _holy fucking shit mother of god_. The man is _gorgeous_, from head to toe. He's well built. muscular, and he looks like he could totally kick Murphy's ass. 

"Oh thank god," his voice is deep, but it doesn't sound _aggressive_, per say. "Listen, I um, I need you to do something for me."

"..Such as?" Murphy cocks an eyebrow, trying his best to level out his voice. It takes everything in him to _not_ just leave right then and there. 

"Well, it's..complicated. What's your name?"

"You'll get my name after you tell me what you need." He snarks back. The man rolls his eyes, squeezing Murphy's shoulder a little. 

"We're dating."

"I'd rather not."

The man sighs, loudly, and presses his fingers to his forehead. "My adopted mom's been trying to get me to marry girls. I told her I was gay, she just started trying to get me to marry guys. I fucked up, and told her that I had a boyfriend. It's been like, five months, and she's wondering why I haven't brought him home. So.." 

"So I'm your fake boyfriend." The man beams at him.

"See? You're catching on. Anyways, your name?"

"Murphy," he replies, sighing. "What do I need to do?" 

"Well," the man slowly starts dragging him out of the store. "Is that paid for?" Murphy rolls his eyes. 

"No," he shrugs. "Hey, Jordan!" He shouts, watching a mess of brown hair pop out from the employee's lounge. He tosses the sweater towards Jasper, who barely manages to catch it. "Returning?"

"Don't believe him," Murphy can hear Monty's voice. "I watched him on the cams, to make sure he didn't try and pull anything. He just picked it up like, three seconds ago." He sighs, loudly. 

"You suck, Monty," Murphy groans. "Anyways," he turns his attention back to the man, quirking an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

The man breathes in, clearly reconsidering his life choices. "We've been dating for five months. I met you at Arkadia's library," Murphy snorts. "What?"

"You're already going off the rails." The man huffs, crossing his arms. 

"Fine. What do _you_ suggest?" 

"We met at the movie theater?" He grins. "Our dates ditched us, we split our popcorn rations. I gave you my number, we started talking, here we are." 

"...Fine," the man grumbles. "Fine, that's fine. I dated Gina Martin when I was five, I'm a huge history nerd. Clarke Griffin is my adopted sister, Octavia Blake is my biological sister. I'm basically adopted, sort of. Long story," the man continues walking. "I'm a big sucker for Roman mythology, and mythology in general. I like to write and read, especially read. _The __Odyssey _is my favourite book. I work as a substitute teacher, and like to sleep."

Murphy nods. "Cool," the man scowls at him with absolute fury. "How many times have we fucked?" 

"_None_," he snaps at him, almost instantly. "Don't say anything like that unless you want my parents to murder you with a steak knife."

"Not even a blowjob?"

"_Murphy_!"

"What?" He grins. "I get to know your tragic backstory, but I can't even fuck my boyfriend?" The man pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. 

"Listen up, you little shit. The only reason I'm not fake dumping you in the middle of this parking lot is because I don't have time to find another fake boyfriend. We've kissed like four times. Nothing more. Sometimes we snuggle. Rarely." 

"Oh, so we're like," Murphy smirks. "Five feet apart on the couch? Or am I in a separate room? No touching allowed, even after five months?"

"Murphy, I swear to fucking god."

"Well, clearly you haven't been fucking anyways, so," the man breathes in, hard, and Murphy tries his best not to burst out laughing. "Do you need me to tell you about myself now, lover?"

The man grits his teeth, not bothering to look up. "That would be much appreciated, _dear_." 

"Well," Murphy grins. "My full name is John Murphy, but I go by Murphy. I hate kids, love cats, and don't go outside like..ever. I hate my roommates, mainly because two of them don't understand what it means to _not_ fuck in my apartment. Uber is my lifeline, really. My best friend's name is Raven Reyes. She's a bit of a bitch, really, but we're good. I'm an only child, and my mother tried murdering me like fifty times. Oh yeah, I'm dyslexic, too." He can hear the man breathe in, before he watches him stop in front of a truck. 

"Well."

"Well?"

"That's.."

"Edgy?" Murphy offers. "Emo? Hot-Topic-ish? All of the above?" The man sighs, opening the driver's door. 

"I'm sorry," he sighs again. Murphy makes his way over to the passenger's side, sliding in without hesitation. "Are you like, mentally okay?"

Murphy tilts his head back, barking out a laugh. "Bitch, please. Also..what _is_ your name?" The man flushes, ducking his head. He has a pretty blush, Murphy thinks. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'm Bellamy." Murphy smiles, and leans over. He presses a kiss to Bellamy's cheek, grinning when he pulls back. 

"Well, Bellamy. Let's do it."


	2. "Fallen in love yet?"

The ride to Bellamy's house is silent, but not exactly awkward. Well, about as non-awkward as it can get, considering the context. When Bellamy stops his truck, Murphy studies the house. It's not bad. At all. Probably two stories, a nice yard, and he thinks he can see a balcony on the side. The porch is clean, well-kept, with chairs and tables littering it. The yard is fairly large, and he swears he sees a doghouse. "Well," Bellamy interrupts his thoughts. "We're here." 

"Am I allowed to-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say." Murphy frowns. 

"If you thought you had to ask permission, then it's definitely a no," Bellamy smiles at him, patting his shoulder. "Alright! Let's go. Please, don't fuck this up for me. Just..act normal, act like you love me, and try not to bully my siblings. Or my parents, for that matter. I don't have like, a lot of time for ground rules, but don't.." Bellamy groans. "Don't be _you_." 

Murphy sighs, hopping out of his side. He opens Bellamy's door for him, grinning, "Don't worry, Bellamy. I've totally got this in the bag."

"My nickname is Bell," he rushes out. "Call me that, if you want. It'll make it seem more real-"

"Bell!" Murphy turns his head towards the high-pitched, almost terrifying _screech_, and sees a young woman hurdling towards them. She barrels into Bellamy, almost tackling him to the ground. Murphy can hear the pained gasp from the man, and he just watches, trying his best not to laugh. When the woman finally gets off of him, dragging Bellamy back up with her, she's grinning and laughing. "You made it!" Her expression turns into a scowl, and she jabs a finger into his chest. "You're also late, you little shit," Murphy gets a clearer picture of what she looks at, now. Dark, longish hair, green eyes, and a pale-ish face. She snaps her head towards him, and her grin is back on his face. "Oh my god! Is this the guy you've been talking about? What's his name? Sorry, what's _your_ name? My brother is shitty, he tells me nothing."

"O!" Bellamy snaps, scowling at her. "Knock it off," Murphy, personally, thinks it's hilarious. "His name is Murphy, and he is too good for your tomfoolery." 

"No, I am not," he announces. "I'm guessing you're.."

"Octavia," she beams at him. Her smile is almost exactly like Bellamy's. "I like you already. Come on," she grabs his hand, still grinning. "Let's go! Everyone's waiting for you. And _you_, I _guess_," Octavia sneers at her brother, but in the friendly, fun-playful way that siblings do. "Dad is gonna flip his shit when he sees you."

"Why?" Bellamy sighs, looking completely and utterly defeated already. "What did I do?"

"Showed up late," Murphy supplies for him. "We were supposed to be here at what, two? It's two o' seven, Bell. Good job."

"Shut up, Murphy," Bellamy glares at him. "I would have been here faster, if you didn't take so long."

"You informed me of this like, fifteen minutes ago, asshole," he sticks his tongue out at the curly-haired man. Octavia grins at the two of them, very clearly amused. "Anyways. Care to introduce me to your family, Octavia? Considering how my boyfriend isn't."

Octavia laughs, tilting her head back slightly. "He really is the worst, huh?" Murphy nods in agreement. They start to move, leaving Bellamy behind to trail after them. "Also, if you break his heart, I'll kick your ass. He really _really_ seems to like you, Murphy." He nods again. 

"Gotcha. Don't worry, O, can I call you that?" She nods. "I really like him, too. He might be a little shit, but.." he smiles, looking back at Bellamy with as much fondness as he can manage. Which, he finds, isn't very difficult. "We manage."

"God, you guys are disgusting," she gags, opening the door. "Careful if Clarke mauls you. She might."

"Ah, yes," Murphy grins at her. "Bellamy told me about that. I thought you were the violent one, though?" Octavia shrugs. 

"I mean. Maybe," Bellamy finally catches up, squeezing Murphy's shoulder from behind. "There you are!" She sticks her tongue out at him. "I thought you had died of old age back there."

"Octavia Marie Blake, I am only twenty-six," he very aggressively glares at her. "I despise you."

"Don't worry, I hate you too," she rolls her eyes. "Now! Do I have to introduce your boyfriend, or can you do it yourself?" Bellamy shoulders past her, holding out his hand to Murphy. He takes it, easily, intertwining his fingers with Bell's. "I'm gonna fucking vomit." Octavia gags again, and Murphy snickers. 

"He's gross, I know," he winks at Bellamy, who stares at the ground. Murphy's almost positive he hears him mutter a "_motherfucker should have just told the truth_", and grins. Murphy's also almost positive that he wouldn't mind doing this more often. He likes Bellamy enough, likes Octavia already, and is probably going to like Clarke, too. Bell's entire family definitely seems to be his kind of people already, and he's super relieved for that. "Are w-"

"_BELLAMY ROBERT BLAKE,_" Murphy winces at the sound. That has to be Clarke. Her screaming is much louder than Octavia's, and he watches as she sprints, full force, at his fake boyfriend. Bellamy manages to prepare himself this time, and only stumbles back, practically spinning as she finally hits him. "You are _late_, you little shit," she punches him in the shoulder. "_And_ you didn't even bring your b-" Octavia clears her throat, loudly, and Clarke slowly turns her head. Much like an owl, actually. She stares at Murphy for a few seconds, before she rams into _him_. "Oh my god, you're _real_! You actually exist! Who are you, what's your name, and-"

"Clarke!" Bellamy growls. "Yes, of course he's real. His name is Murphy, for the love of god. He's my boyfriend, and he's finishing up his fourth year of college." Absolute lies, Murphy thinks. 

"Oh? What are you doing?" She peers at him. 

"Literature degree," he smirks. "Don't make me go all out on the Shakespearean insults."

Clarke continues to stare at him for awhile, before she bursts out laughing. "Okay, yeah. I like you. Are you good to him?" She nods at Bellamy, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Well, obviously," Murphy grins, wrapping an arm around Bellamy's waist. "Ever wonder why he's not around?" Octavia seems to have choked on her own spit, and Clarke holds her hand to her head, sighing. "Sorry. Really, I'm sorry. That was awful. Want me to try again?"

"Please, dear god, don't. Bell, please, dear god, get a new one," Clarke groans. "Okay, but like, anyways. Mom and dad are waiting, and I've had to stall, and talk about Lexa-"

"-you love talking about Lexa." Bellamy counters, glaring at her. 

"Fair point, but I've been talking about Lexa for an hour and a half, and my throat hurts."

"Go drink some water, then." 

"Fuck you." 

Murphy sighs, moving past the both of them, Octavia on his heels. He makes his way to the dinning room, purely by luck. He sees two slightly older people, sitting at the head of the table. As soon as he enters, the man's head raises. He watches as his eyes light up, and a grin appears on the man's face. Bellamy's dad waves a hand, gesturing for Murphy to come over to them. He does, and feels a low thrumming in his chest. He's..actually nervous. Yeah, sure, getting caught would suck, but..he feels a different kind of nervous. Like he wants to impress Bellamy's parents. Christ. "Hello.."

"Murphy," he supplies for him. "John Murphy. I go by Murphy." He holds his hand out, letting Bellamy's dad shake it. 

"I'm Marcus Kane. But most people call me Kane," he smiles. "You must be my son's boyfriend."

"I'd like to think so," he curses himself internally. Why the fuck would he say that? "I'm sorry that we're late. Bellamy forgot to tell me that this was today, and we had to rush, and it wa-"

Kane cuts him off, laughing. "That is exactly like him, Christ. Don't worry about it, John. I'm just glad you made it in once piece. Where _is_ Bellamy, by the way?" 

"We got intercepted by Clarke and Octavia on the way," he explains. "I think they're coming," Murphy glances over to the doorway, willing Bellamy to hurry his fucking gay ass up. Then he realises that he didn't introduce himself to Bellamy's _mom_. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I-" She, much like Kane, just laughs. 

"It's fine, don't worry. Abby Griffin. Feel free to call me Abby." 

He smiles, nodding. That's, obviously, when Bellamy and Clarke appear in the doorway, both looking absolutely ruined. "Sorry. Clarke tried murdering me."

"I stopped it," Octavia appears behind them. Murphy wonders when she stopped following him. "You're all welcome," she scoffs, sitting down at the table. "What did you guys try to make?"

"We didn't _try_," Kane rolls his eyes. "We _succeeded_ in making something that resembles food."

"That didn't help me at all." Octavia grumbles, getting back up.

"It's in the fridge!" Kane calls over his shoulder, and Murphy's pretty sure he sees her flip him off. "So, Bellamy. Any reason on why Murphy got here first?"

"Clarke put me in a headlock, half-jumped on my back, and started screaming," he explains, extremely calmly. "Did you not hear it?"

"No, I was busy talking to your boyfriend," Kane counters. Fuck, Murphy loves this man. "Clarke, we don't have life insurance on him. There's no reason to kill him." Murphy snorts, ducking his head down as he tries to cover his mouth. 

"Shut up, Murphy," Bellamy scowls at him, taking a seat directly next to him. "You're supposed to be on my side." 

"I didn't agree to that," he smiles. "I just agreed to tolerate you for a few months."

Bellamy sighs. "That is a lie." 

"I sure fuckin' hope so," Clarke grumbles under her breath. "Can I bring Lexa? O can bring Lincoln. Triple date."

"Quadrupedal date, actually," Abby corrects. "We _are_ married."

"Would it be rude if I proposed to Lincoln when he gets here?" Octavia asks from the kitchen. 

"Yes, because this is Murp-"

"What if I planned on proposing to you?" Murphy cocks an eyebrow at Bellamy, who flushes very aggressively. "We all can propose to our counterparts tonight. You two can propose again." Kane and Abby laugh, while Clarke nods.

"Not a bad idea. I like you."

"Thank you. I like your brother." He internally screams at himself. 

Clarke sighs. "I take it back. Can we kick him out? Mom, can I kick him out?" Bellamy scoffs. 

"Absolutely not," he announces, smiling at Murphy. "I think I like him enough." 

"I like you too," Murphy grins at him. "Mr. Kane, I really like your son. May I continue courting him?" Kane rolls his eyes. 

"Not if you call me Mr. Kane again. Just Kane is fine, John."

"What, you're allowed to call my boyfriend John, but I'm not?" Bellamy pouts. "What the hell, Murphy?" He just laughs, kissing Bellamy's cheek. When he pulls back, the man looks absolutely devastated and flustered. "PDA is bad."

"Sorry, you're hot." Abby sighs, much like Clarke.

"I see you two are quite the pair."

* * *

The entire lunch is exactly like that. They all dick around, and joke, and make each other laugh. Murphy feels like he's actually a part of the family, and he..he almost feels like he's actually Bellamy's boyfriend. They joke around easily, and there's absolutely no tension between them. Nothing is awkward anymore, and he feels like he's known the guy for forever. When they're eventually allowed to leave, Murphy gets a hug from every single family member. Octavia almost crushes all of his ribs with one squeeze. Clarke whispers in his ear, how if he breaks Bell's heart, she'll break his life. Kane's is definitely the nicest, and he explains how much he liked Murphy. Abby gives him a peck on the head, and tells him how she's excited to meet him again. 

Murphy stops Bellamy before he gets to the drivers side of his truck, and makes sure that he can't move. He moves himself against the man's body, and kisses him, directly on the lips. "Murphy, wha-"

"We've known each other for like, two hours," Murphy grumbles. "But do you actually like.._maybe_, possibly..want to go out with me? Bell, I love your family, and you're certainly..you're something. We never have to tell them that we lied or anything. But I'd really, really like to get to know you more. _Okay?"_

Bellamy laughs, kissing Murphy again. "I was gonna ask you that. Fuck it. I like you, you like me. Let's just do this for real."

"Our kids are gonna love it when we tell them this story."

"You said you hated children."

"I do," Murphy shrugs. "But it'd be hilarious."

"Murphy, you can't have kids just as a joke."

"Who's gonna stop me?" He challenges, grinning up at Bellamy. 

"_Me_, your _boyfriend_," Murphy flushes, looking down. "That's what I thought."

Murphy doesn't make it to his apartment that night, opting to go to Bellamy's instead. That's how they work for months on end. Murphy goes back to see Bell's family after five months, and it feels so much more real, and nice. He tells Raven, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Mbege, literally _everyone_ he knows, that he's dating the one and only Bellamy Blake. He eventually is introduced to Lexa and Lincoln, and forms a bond immediately. He introduces Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke to his group of friends, and they all hit it off almost instantly. They all form a disgustingly close bond, and Murphy is way too glad he went to the store that day. 

And then, after a solid year and a half of Bellamy and him dating, he finds the same exact blue sweater on his bed. A note on top of it reads, 

"_Fallen in love with me yet?"_

Murphy laughs, and puts the note on his nightstand. _Their_ nightstand. 

**me**: miller i love my boyfriend

**miller**: yes murphy i know u text me constantly abt him

**me**: thats bc hes god?? i love him

**miller**: murphy pls i just wnna take a nap

**me**: okay yea but fuck you you said id be getting no dick with this sweater and i have a boyfriend now sooo...fuck you

**miller**: if i say i that i was wrong will u let me sleep pls

**me**: yes

**miller**: okay i was wrong im sorry ur right u win gn 

Murphy laughs again, tucking his phone away. He hangs up the blue sweater, and stares at their bedroom door. 

He's definitely fallen head over heels for Bellamy Blake.


End file.
